


12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes K

by tattooeddevil



Series: 12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas [9]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil





	12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes K

**K-2. Give me something happy with the Transgenics and Christmas. Are they out of TC yet or are they making the best of it?**

Terminal City is mostly just a depressing, dark place to live. They made it their own throughout the months, but you can’t undo years and years of decay and dirt in just a few months. Their priorities weren’t so much set to making the place cozy; making sure everyone had a roof over their heads and putting food on everyone’s plates were higher on the list. Way higher. But with most Transgenics - and supportive humans - now settled and life on its way back to somewhat normal, their surroundings started to become important. No one wants to live in a depressing place.

Especially with Christmas coming up.

It wasn’t until one of the kids mentioned the holidays that Max started to think about it. Christmas. Manticore had taught them about the holiday season, but it was mostly with an underlying tone of judgment and repulsion and she never warmed up to it herself. Nevertheless, the kids were excited and Max couldn’t let them down. It would be a challenge - getting normal supplies was difficult enough, let alone Christmas decorations and extra food and presents - but she was going to make it happen.

With a little help from her friends.

She sent Logan and Alec out to get all supplies, including decorations and trees. She asked OC to help her get presents for the kids and between them, they stole and sometimes bought every single Transgenic and human a gift for under one of the trees. Joshua rounded up all the kids and helped them decorate the trees with ornaments and lights and Mole organized a group that gathered tables and chairs and plates and cutlery and everything else they needed for the big Christmas Eve dinner.

It wasn’t much, but together they made it work.

When all the food was gone, all the present were opened and the children’s eyes were slipping shut from exhaustion, everyone started to go back to their homes and beds. Max sat in her usual spot on the roof of the big marketplace, watching TC shutting down for the night, when Logan found her.

“Hey Max.”

“Hey.”

Logan sat down next to Max and handed her a small packages with gloved hands. Max took it and looked at Logan questioningly. Logan shrugged.

“You didn’t get any presents for yourself, so I bought you one.”

“You didn’t have to, Logan.”

“I know. I wanted to.”

Max smiled at Logan before carefully unwrapping the gift. Inside the small box was a silver necklace and Max stared at Logan with surprise.

“Logan, I can’t take this! It must have cost a fortune!”

Logan chuckled and shook his head.

“It didn’t. I made it, it didn’t cost me a thing. Well, except a few Saturday nights.”

He took the necklace from Max and leaned in to put it on. Max lifted her hair to give Logan access and when the small moon-shaped penchant was hanging from her neck, she took one of Logan’s hands and kisses his palm. The rubber was cold against her lips, but it made her shiver with warmth anyway.

“Thank you.”

Logan smiled and squeezed her hand softly.

“No, thank you.”


End file.
